Nightlife
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Every night, Yang mounts her motorcycle and vanishes into town. Everyone assume she's out partying or clubbing or seducing men out of their money. But when Jaune starts to get curious...


**Nightlife**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Yang Xiao Long_

**Summary: **_Every night, Yang mounts her motorcycle and vanishes into town. Everyone assume she's out partying or clubbing or seducing men out of their money. But when Jaune starts to get curious..._

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is?" Weiss crossed her arms. It was late. Pretty late. Is that the sunrise? "You've been gone all night. We were worried <em>sick<em>."

"Should have went to sleep I shrugged," I said taking off my clothes and plopping onto bed. "Nighty night, girls."

"Th-this… Ruby! Talk some sense to your sister," Weiss demanded. Oh, bringing my sis into this now are ya ice queen?

"Yang… you know you shouldn't be out partying so late. Or going clubbing… or… or…"

"Or?" I yawned.

"Or out with _boys_." Oh my sweet, innocent, little sis.

"You mean out with _men_," I smiled as I rolled into bed and pulled a blanket over me. "No morning classes today so why don't you gals let me get some shut eye?"

"Let her sleep. She must be tired," said Blake. "We can go get breakfast," she suggested.

"Fine, be that way Yang Xiao Long. Enjoy your nights of being a party floozy and being a worrisome burden for everyone. Especially Ruby," Weiss lectured and left the room. Ruby and Blake followed close behind, closing the door behind them.

Finally, I can get some sleep.

You know, the best part about the day is night. When it's bright and sunny out everyone seems so sleepy and exhausted, like there wasn't enough sleep for them. Isn't funny how when the sun is up highest people wish it were down? That's why night is the best. Everything is fresh and exciting. The lights, the sounds, the music, the rush. When it's night, anyone can be the sun.

And I'm the brightest of them all.

Another day came and went, and I was in the garage checking my motorcycle. I had several clubs to hit tonight so I better cross them off the list. I'm quite the bar hopper and I tip pretty poorly but hey, a hobby is a hobby.

"Um… Yang?"

"Huh? Jaune?" Mr. Arc, otherwise known as Jaune, emerged from the shadows. He looked sweaty, like he ran a marathon and looked scratched and bruised up. "Did someone jump you?"

"Oh no, I was just training."

My eyebrow raised. "Training? Is that a euphemism for being bullied?"

"No no no. I really was training," he said. He drew his sword and started slicing the air. "See? I'm getting better at this whole sword fighting thing."

"Okay, I'll buy that for now. So, Jaune, what brings you here to this neck of the garage at this time of night?" I leaned forward, on my bike, careful to give him a nice few. Lower their guard and boys will give an honest answer to anything.

"Just checking up on you."

"Checking up on me? I don't need checking up on." I stiffened my back and cracked it. "I'm a big girl after all Jaune. I'm a getting a bit too old for prince charmings or white knights to come rescue me. I do the rescuing ya know."

Jaune shrugged. "I know but it still worries me where you go at night."

"Who's business is it where I go at night?"

"Well… everyone's been wondering where do you go and… no one's really wanted to go follow you or anything so I thought I'd just go ahead and ask." Jaune looked at me straight in the eyes. That's a funny look you don't see everyday, Jaune being resolved.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

I smiled. Bar hopping can wait. I could use a bit of _alternative_ fun. "I meant 'oh' as in, 'Jaune would you like to accompany me in a tour of Yang's nightlife?'"

"A tour of Yang's nightlife?"

I leaned again, exposing a killer view. "Just accept."

Jaune accepted a bit too fast.

On the way to Downtown Vale, I learned two things: one, Jaune holds onto a rider like a grandmother bear-hugs her grandchildren and two, Jaune can't handle high speeds. Scratch that, make it three, Jaune screams like a girl.

"Aren't we going a bit too fast!?" Jaune shouted over the engine.

"Fast? You want to go faster? Okay!" Jaune screamed louder.

Before long, passed the bright red lights and lanterns, we reached our destination. We placed our helmets on the bike and I locked it up while Jaune took in the sights and air.

"Y-Yang, isn't this…" Jaune looked around. The smell of cheap liquor and tacky perfume was heavy in the air. There were various old men with too much money to spare and more mistresses than arms to put around them. "Th-this is…"

"Don't look anybody in the eyes," I whispered to him. "They might think you're a private eye their wives sent after them," I smiled and looped his arm around his. "Follow me. Act natural. Pretend you're hopelessly in love with me."

"That's easy," he replied as I dragged him deeper into the Red Light District.

There were neon lights and working ladies at the entrance of every store. A few hostesses came out to offer us cards and some of the newbies thought they'd try their luck offering an actress job. Sorry, but Yang Xiao Long doesn't do those kind of movies.

But Jaune…

"Hey, she said she doesn't want the card," Jaune said to a particularly aggressive hooligan. The young slicked-haired kid tried to pull a knife on Jaune only to get slammed with a shield. "Wow. I can't believe that actually worked," Jaune said, apparently impressed with himself.

I was impressed too.

"Come on, Jaune, I think we're attracting too much attention I said as I pulled him towards the building of interest I had been meaning to take him. "Here we are," I said when we arrived in front of an automated door with a variety of buttons for options. There was a selection of different beds, and foods, and drink, and especially toys and movies…

"Is this a…" Jaune stammered at the options I was scrolling through.

"It is."

"And we're going to pick a…"

"We are."

"So which are we…"

"The Sunrise Room, all you can drink special with appetizers. Guaranteed to have no disturbances until morning, sunshine," I said with a wink. Pressing the buttons and finishing the order, I pulled Jaune into the love hotel.

It was a silent elevator ride as we approached the penthouse of the tower. The love hotel was very modern and very new and I heard _rave_ reviews about the Sunrise Room. So why not try it out with Jaune? After all, he was an interested party after all.

The Sunrise Room was everything I expected. It was yellow with a solar theme. There was a marble floor and pillars with a nice grand bed. Reinforced, of course, for rough play times.

"So is this…" Jaune said as he looked around.

"This is," I smiled as I took off my jacket.

"No," said Jaune as he looked back towards me. "So is this what you do?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Jaune as he sat on the bed. "So why do you come here? I mean, to places like this." I approached him gently, like a tiger on the prowl and undid a few buttons here and there and slid off some accessories.

"I do it because it's what I live for." Jaune looked at me with sad eyes. "Disappointed?"

"Well, whatever makes you happy?"

Standing in front of him, I pushed him flat on his back onto the bed and crawled a top of him.

"You know what would make me happy? You shutting up for once…" My lips hovered right above his. He must have been able to taste the strawberry breath I had, but Jaune was stiff as a statue. "No response? How unfun."

He pushed me off.

"Thanks for taking me out, but I'm going to sleep." Jaune rolled over with his back towards me.

"H-hey!" Well that was surprising. I didn't expect Jaune to not take the teasing. "Come on, don't be like that." I began pushing on his back. "Jaune, come on. _Play with me_."

"Play with yourself."

Oh Jaune…

"I would but I don't have any toys… okay! It was a joke, it was a joke. Come on, I brought you here. You might as well show a bit of stimulation. You are a man aren't you?"

Jaune turned back his head to look at me. "So why are you really here?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really come here for this… or is there a different reason?"

"Why would you say that?"

Jaune coughed. "My dad tells me a lot… especially since he wasn't exactly the best husband to my mom but… he tells me a lot. And from what I know, you're definitely not a prostitute or a party animal."

"Oh?" I undid a few more buttons. "You sure about that? I might not do it for money but I can get pretty _wild_."

"Yeah no. You're trying too hard."

"Aw."

Well Jaune is an un-teasable brick wall. I sat against the bed frame and he joined me. Side by side, we sat. I was halfway stripped naked and Jaune was staring off to the blank television screen.

"Want to watch something?" Jaune suggested as he reached for the remote. It took me a second to register that question to my mind.

"Jaune I wouldn't-"

"_Oh! Ah! Harder! Harder! Ohhh! Faster, bab-_"

Well, my eyes have been soiled.

"Thanks Jaune," I muttered as I covered my eyes to erase that horrific memory. "My eyes have been soiled because of you. Thanks."

Jaune laughed. "Not the worst I've seen, actually. Far from the best either."

"So you're a patron?" I put a finger to my lips. "Then again, you do seem the type to go to those seedy video stores in trenchcoats and hats and pay all in cash."

"Dad's got a collection."

"Why watch when you've got the real thing right here?" I slide off the remainder of the outer layer. The cool night air was refreshing on my skin. I brought a hand to his face and tilted it towards mine. "Why don't you take me?"

Jaune smiled. "I'm more interested in what you're actually doing."

How unfun!

"I'll tell you one, day," I shrugged. Ah well, what I thought would be a night of mercilessly teasing Jaune ended up being a dud. This was a bit of a set-back for my bar-hopping hobby. "I'll tell you one day, I promise," I said softly.

"Whatever it is, you know we're all here to help you, right?"

That's a pleasant thought. "Yeah, I know."

I felt my fingers creep onto his. "You do realize we are in a love hotel and we've got this room until morning, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know what a boy and a girl do in a love hotel, right."

"I'm familiar…"

I leaned in close, my lips almost to his. "Want to make the best use of it?" Jaune answered like a gentlemen. I don't dislike that about him.

We slept like lovers in each others arms until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_This was meant to be less fanservice-y and more introspective but I'm not sure if it did either very well. A lot of the things are left unsaid or implied from the episode material, esp. Vol 2 ep6. I can definitely see Jaune owning an extensive porn collection courtesy of his dad and being immune to lady charms but having zero social skills to actually attract one (deliberately)._

_Smut one day, but not quite this day. Or month. Or year..._

_Also 'The Lover of a Goddess' is humor. It's funny to me. I think it's appropriate._

_As always, if you have a story idea, leave it in a review or PM me. I really would like to do more WAFF stuff with a Jaune x ? or any non-Neptune pairing really. If I get a drought of ideas, yanderes start to emerge._

_Nightlife Fin_


End file.
